Master
by TheLMAriel
Summary: Things are not going well after Tosh and Owen died. Things are especially not going well for Ianto. Rated for rape and torture.
1. Part 1

I wrote this a long time ago but forgot to upload it. Whoops! This story takes place between Exit Wounds and Journey's End and is rather short, sorry. Well, here you guys go!

P.S. I do not own Torchwood.

Jack Harkness awoke from yet another troubled sleep. He sat up slowly and looked around. Alone. Where was Ianto? Right, he had told Ianto to go to his place and get some real sleep. Jack's twin-sized bed down in the hole he slept in was not big enough for two. God, he wished it was. Jack needed Ianto. If anything ever happened to him…or if he had been killed last month…jeez, it had been a month…

No, he told himself. Stop thinking about it.

He pulled his pants and t-shirt on and climbed up the ladder to his office. All was quiet. Or as quiet as it should be. Machines hummed and whizzed as normal and nothing was out of place. Jack made his way through his office and into the main area of the Hub.

The giant, metal water tower that held the Rift manipulator glistened in the blue light as water trickled down. The water in the basin was calm, reflecting the bay. As Jack continued to look around his eyes landed on the two empty desks. He sighed as he fought off tears and continued on his way.

Jack went down the short flight of steps to where Ianto's desk was. He smiled as he studied it. So neat. Just like Ianto. He glanced down at his watch. It read 3:23. Too early to call him.

Damn, he thought. He could really use the company. His dreams, or rather nightmares, hadn't been pleasant. Ever since Owen and Tosh had died, any time Jack tried to sleep he had nightmares about losing Ianto and Gwen. He didn't know what he would do if he lost them too. It would happen one day, he knew. And he would out live them. Like everyone else in his life.

Jack sighed. Thinking like this wouldn't help anything. He needed to clear his mind. The captain walked up the set of stairs to the upper level. He walked past the hot house and went over to Ianto's coffee machine. His attempts to make coffee always failed. God, he really needed Ianto. He pulled out his mobile phone and went through the list to 'Jones, Ianto'. His hand hovered over the call button and then he closed his phone. He'd never hear the end of it if he called Ianto up at 3:30 in morning for coffee.

As Jack headed back to his office he paused when he heard the sound of the alarmed door open. He turned to see Ianto enter the Hub. Ianto was, as ever, immaculately dressed in a three piece suit. He looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept in days.

'Ianto…' Jack started. Ianto came up the short flight of stairs and embraced Jack. Jack felt wetness on his shirt. Ianto was crying.

'Ianto, what's wrong?' Jack asked wrapping his arms around the younger man protectively.

'I can't get their faces out of my head…Tosh and Owen and Lisa too…I can't sleep. I only think about them.'

Jack rubbed Ianto's back soothingly. 'Hey, it's ok. Just take a deep breath.' Ianto took in a shuttered breath and then pulled away to look up at Jack. His eyes were shining with tears. He stared at Jack as if disbelieving he was really there.

'Jack?'

'What is it?'

'I'm not dreaming?'

'No, Ianto, you're not. I'm here.' Jack pulled Ianto back into a hug. They stood there in the half lit Hub for a whole minute but it seemed like a life-time. When they finally parted, Ianto had stopped crying. He looked up at Jack again and Jack leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

'You should get some sleep,' he said as he took Ianto's hand. He led Ianto into his office. Ianto simply followed as Jack led him to the hole in the floor where Jack's bed was. Ianto climbed down the ladder and Jack followed him down. Once they were both down Jack undid Ianto's tie and the first few buttons on his shirt. Then Jack made Ianto lay down. The younger man didn't object. He was exhausted and he felt safe with Jack and in only a few moments of lying down, Ianto was fast asleep.

Jack watched over him. Protectively. He knew that, most likely, nothing would happen in the Hub. However, Jack had an odd feeling. He felt like something was coming. Something bad. He couldn't shake the feeling. But, for now, he just watched over Ianto.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto awoke feeling warm and safe. He smiled as he opened his eyes and found himself in familiar surroundings. Jack's bed. Even though he was alone, Ianto knew Jack wasn't far. He checked his watch. 6:30. Good, he had time to shower and change into a fresh, crisp suit, before Gwen arrived. And he had time to run out to the coffee shop and pick up some more of Jack's industrial strength coffee. Ianto smiled again. It felt like it was going to be a good day.

Quietly, Ianto went up the ladder and looked around. Jack wasn't there. Maybe he was in the shower or out prowling the Hub. Ianto pulled out a suit he kept in the captain's office as a precaution and went into the main area of the Hub. Jack wasn't there either. Shower. Then find Jack if he isn't there.

He made his way to the lowest level of the Hub where large, gym locker room style showers were. Ianto laid his fresh suit on a bench and began to undress. He had his tie, vest and shirt off when he heard something behind him. Ianto spun around and saw Jack in just a towel.

'Morning, Sunshine,' Jack said with a grin. 'If I'd of known you were going to be up, I would have waited for you.'

Ianto smiled. 'Well, I guess I'll just have to shower by myself then, won't I?'

'You don't have to…'

'I think I can manage. You go on up, I'll be done in a few minutes.'

'Ok, but try not to get lonely without me,' said Jack as he walked past Ianto. His wolfish grin never left his face.

When Jack was gone, Ianto smiled despite himself. Sure, he 'dabbled' with the captain, but did it mean anything more? Ianto shook his head. Jack did care about him. There was no doubting that. It was just the 'love' Ianto was unsure of. Did Jack really love him? Ianto sighed and finished undressing and showered.

Once he was done, Ianto dressed and went back to the main area. Jack wasn't there so he made his way to the captain's office. There Jack was, sitting at his desk reading something over. He was a fast reader. Ianto made a polite cough to make Jack aware of his presence, though in the back of his mind, Ianto thought the captain knew he was there.

'Ianto,' Jack said with a smile. 'Did you get lonely?'

'It might be hard to believe, but I didn't,' Ianto said with a smirk. Jack put on a mock surprised look and laughed a bit. 'Well, I'm going to run out and pick up some more coffee before Gwen comes in.'

'I'll come with you,' Jack said standing.

Ianto shook his head. 'No, it's ok. It will only take me a few minutes.'

Jack sat back down. 'Alright. I'll be waiting.'

With that, Ianto left through the cog-wheeled door and came out onto the bay through the Tourist Information Centre. The sun was bright and all seemed right with the world. No one knew about the deaths that plagued Torchwood. The two people whose lives had been lost saving this world. Ianto sighed as he walked over to the coffee shop that was just down the dock. As he walked, Ianto couldn't help but feel he was being watched. He took a cautious look around but didn't see anyone who was paying him any mind, so he continued on his way.

Ianto inhaled deeply as he entered the coffee shop. He loved the smell of freshly ground coffee. The girl behind the counter, Jess she was called, smiled and gave him a little wave.

'Mornin' Ianto Jones!' she said cheerfully in her thick Welsh accent, when he got closer.

'Good morning, Jess,' Ianto said with a smile.

'Always so proper,' she tutted. 'Well, what can I get you?'

Ianto smiled. 'A bag of the industrial strength and a bag of the special dark roast, please.'

'Coming right up.' Jess turned her back on him and began chatting about nothing in particular but Ianto couldn't focus on her. He had the feeling that someone was watching him again. Ianto turned around and looked at the other patrons. There was a young couple sitting at a table enjoying their coffee quietly. An Indian man sat with his eyes glued to his laptop computer and a punk girl sat in the corner with a book in her hand.

Ianto wasn't paying attention when Jess said his name five times.

'Ianto!' He slowly turned to Jess. 'Your coffee's ready. Are you ok, love?'

'Yeah, sorry…' he said digging his wallet out from his back pocket. He handed her a tenner. 'Keep the change,' he said with a smile.

Jess smiled. 'Thanks, but are you sure you're ok?'

'I'm fine,' Ianto assured her as he picked up the two bags of coffee. 'I should get these back to my co-workers. Have a good day, Jess Jones.'

'You too, Ianto Jones.'

Ianto went back into the bright sunlight and looked around. The feeling was still there. Then suddenly four men came from out of nowhere and surrounded him.

'Excuse me,' Ianto said as he tried to pass between two of the men.

One grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him. 'Come with us, Ianto Jones,' said the man. His voice was gruff.

Ianto tried to lower his shoulder from the man's hand but the man gripped it too tightly. 'I'm sorry, who are you?'

'That doesn't matter, we know who you are Ianto Jones and about Torchwood,' the same man replied. 'Now, Mr Jones, you can either come with us the easy way, or the hard way.'

Ianto heard the other two men walk up behind him. Each of these men was about two metres tall and outweighed Ianto in muscle by quite a bit. Ianto didn't like the odds but he knew he was faster than them.

He tried to duck under one of the thick arms to run away. However, as he ducked down the man with the gruff voice put his arm down lower to block his escape while the man next to him landed a punch in Ianto's stomach. The air was knocked from Ianto's lungs and he doubled over in pain. The coffee bags in his hands fell to the sidewalk and broke open spilling the beans everywhere.

The gruff voiced man then proceeded to put an arm underneath Ianto to pick him up. Using the man as leverage, Ianto kicked out and caught the other two men in the chest. They stumbled backward in surprise and hit the window to the coffee shop. The man holding him dropped Ianto to the sidewalk. Ianto hit the pavement with a soft thud.

From inside the shop Jess saw these men leaning against the window and looked around to see Ianto get dropped to the pavement. 'Someone phone the police!' she shouted as she ran to the door. Then the Indian man with the laptop looked out the window to see the man in the suit receive a swift kick to the ribs. He pulled out his mobile and dialed the police. Jess carefully opened the door and stepped outside.

'Oi! Leave him alone!' Ianto looked up to see Jess standing by the door.

'Jess…no…' Ianto said through laboured breathes.

The two men near the window drew guns and pointed then at Jess. Her blue eyes widened. The man with the gruff voice put a foot on the side of Ianto's head and drew his own gun along with the man next to him.

'Go back inside, little girl,' the man said. The two by the window shoved her inside. The gruff voiced man motioned to the other to move Ianto inside and he went in himself.

'Alright!' he barked. 'This little girl,' he pointed to Jess who was being held by the arm by one of the men. 'Has decided to cause us trouble!' Everyone in the small shop looked terrified when the big men pointed guns at them and when they saw Ianto being lead in with his arms held behind his back by one of the huge men. His face was already starting to bruise where the gruff man had place placed his foot.

'Now, everyone take out their mobiles, nice and slowly.' Every patron complied and the last man collected them. 'Good, now get over to that corner.' He pointed to where the punk girl was seated. They all moved.

'You,' he turned to Jess. 'Close the shop.' The man holding her let her go and she walked shakily to the door and locked it and brought the grate down and locked that too. The man took her arm again and pushed to where the others were.

'Now, we are going to tie you all up,' the gruff man said as he pulled a length of rope from his pocket. He handed it to another who took out his own. The gruff man watched as two of his men tied the couple together to a table and the Indian man to the punk girl to another table. After making sure the ropes were secured they turned to Jess.

'Stop!' Ianto said. 'Leave her alone. Just let everyone go. It's me you wan-' Ianto was cut off by the gruff man punching him in the face.

'Ianto! Ow!' Jess cried as one of the man forced her arms around the leg of the table. He tied her hands behind her back and around the leg of the table.

'Jess…'

The gruff man signaled to the one holding Ianto. Suddenly Ianto's legs were kicked out from below him and he fell to his knees. The man holding him grabbed him by the hair to keep him there. Ianto let out a small yelp and stayed where he was. The gruff man wrenched both of Ianto's hands behind his back and handcuffed them together. He then shoved Ianto to the floor.

Jess, who was crying silently, was also trying to get the ropes undone. One of the men caught her and said, 'Oi, Malcolm.'

The gruff man turned and saw the man was pointing to Jess. 'Was she trying to escape?' The man nodded. Malcolm pointed his gun at Jess' head.

'No!' Ianto screamed as he struggled to sit up. 'Don't kill her!'

'Oh, not her?' Malcolm smiled sadistically. 'Fine,' he moved his aim to the girl who was tied to her boyfriend and shot her in the head. The gun had a silencer on it so the only sound that was heard was a soft burst of air. Her boyfriend's eyes went wide.

'Rachel! Rachel no!' Tears streamed down his cheeks.

'Oh shut up,' Malcolm said but the young man could not. He had just lost the love of his life. He was even going to propose tonight.

Ianto looked over at Jess who looked horrified. He managed to sit up on his knees and was slowly trying to stand up. No one seemed to be paying him any mind right now.

Malcolm pointed his gun at the young man. 'I said shut up!' And he fired. The young man died instantly.

The punk girl and the Indian man were both silently crying and the girl was squeezing her eyes shut. Malcolm turned to them and the Indian man's eyes widened.

'Stop!' Ianto screamed standing up. Malcolm didn't listen. He shot them both. Ianto's breath caught in his throat and one of the men came and pulled him over to Jess. Ianto was forced to his knees next to her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. The man then grabbed Ianto, with one hand over his mouth and held his arms in the other.

'Now,' Malcolm said. 'Back to what I wanted to do earlier.' He aimed the gun at Jess' head again. Ianto struggled with every ounce of his strength and screamed as loud as he could, but it did him no good. He couldn't get away. Then Malcolm killed her. Blood splattered on Ianto's face.

Ianto watched as her body slumped and the life went from her body. Then, Malcolm punched him in the stomach so hard that he passed out.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

It was taking Ianto a long time to come back from picking the coffee up. Jack paced his office and pulled out his mobile and dialed Ianto's number. It rang a few times before someone answered.

'Hello, Jack Harkness,' said a gruff voice.

Jack was instantly on alert. 'Who is this? Where's Ianto?'

'Oh he's unconscious in the back of my van,' said the voice in a casual tone.

'What?' Jack shouted.

'Why don't you stop by the coffee shop he likes so much?' Then the gruff voiced man hung up.

Jack hung up his phone and just then Gwen came in.

'Hey Jack,' she said coming up to his office. 'What's up?' Then she saw his face. 'What's wrong?'

'Ianto's been abducted.'

The pair made it to the coffee shop in record time to see police already arriving.

'Damn it!' Jack swore. 'Torchwood!' he shouted. 'Clear the way!'

The police looked angry but they obeyed. Jack and Gwen went into the coffee shop and the sight that met their eyes would never leave him. Five bodies lay on the floor; a young couple holding hands, a girl in punk attire, an Indian man in a business suit and a young girl with a coffee shop apron on. Each had a clean bullet wound in the centre of their foreheads their eyes were all wide and staring blankly at the ceiling. Rope burns were visible around each wrist.

'Oh God,' Gwen whispered with horror in her voice.

A police woman came in behind Jack. 'We got a call from the Mr Suresh, about there being a man in suit being beaten up by four large men,' she said.

Jack turned to look at her. Her badge read Davies. She had short cropped red hair and was tall and slender. He nodded.

'What happened next?' he asked with dread. Gwen came and stood next to Jack trembling.

'Mr Suresh said the coffee shop girl,' she paused as she looked at her notes. 'Miss Jones, went outside to try to get the men to back off but said they pulled guns and led her inside. That's when we lost contact.'

Jack nodded. 'They were all tied up and killed…but why, and where did they take Ianto?'

'Ianto?' Davies questioned.

'Ianto Jones, he's a member of my team and these men abducted him.'

Davies looked sad. 'I'm sorry but we have no clues where these men went.'

Gwen had stepped away and looked back at the bodies. These people were so young, especially the girl who worked here. Gwen was looking at the girl and then noticed a piece of paper sticking out of her apron. She bent down and, using her sleeve she pulled it out.

'Jack,' she called.

Jack turned and came over to her. 'What is it?'

'Look at this.' She handed him the note.

The captain read it over quickly. It said only a short message: Do you like what you see? We have Ianto Jones and you won't ever see him again unless our demands are met. We'll be in touch.

'What is it?' Davies asked. Jack let her see the note. 'We'll connect a recording device to your phone and-'

'No,' Jack said cutting her off. 'We'll deal with this.'

'Captain Harkness, there is a missing person out there and it's our job to find him.'

'Not this time. We'll get Ianto back,' he said. 'Come on Gwen.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

There you are! Part 1!


	2. Part 2

Here's Part two. Again, sorry it's so short. Well, here you guys go!

P.S. I do not own Torchwood.

Ianto awoke with a start. He tried to look around but found he was blindfolded. He swallowed hard and realised he was gagged as well. Ianto tried moving. His wrists, and lower arms were tied to the arms of the metal chair he was sitting in and his ankles were tied to the legs. Each movement of his arms or legs caused pain to emanate from the places he was tied down. He felt a trickle of blood come from his wrists so he stopped moving. Instead he listened.

He could hear the sounds of heavy machinery running and then a more familiar sound. The sound of computers humming. Where was he?

Suddenly, Ianto's blindfold was pulled down roughly. He blinked in the dim light trying to take in his surroundings. He was in what looked like a factory of some kind and to his right was a set of computers that were all running. Some showed surveillance cameras, some of the bay and others of the coffee shop and others had files pulled up.

Ianto did not get to look at the screens for very long before his chin was grabbed and he was forced to look into the eyes of Malcolm. He struggled to look away and received a sharp slap and his chin was grabbed again.

'You just can't take doing what you are told, can you?' Ianto just glared since was unable to say anything. 'Oh that's right, I gagged you.' He ripped the gag from Ianto's mouth causing the young man to cough. He realised it was his handkerchief that had been shoved in his mouth and his tie that had been used to blindfold him. His jacket had also been removed and his sleeves were rolled up above his elbow.

'I only listen to my boss. And I don't listen to murderers,' Ianto said glaring at Malcolm. This received him another slap. His chin was grabbed for the third time.

'What do you want with me?' Ianto pulled against his bonds and realised why they hurt. Malcolm had used zipties to bind him to the metal chair. Every time he pulled on them, the zipties were pulled tighter. The only way they were coming off would be to cut them.

'What do I want with you, Mr Jones?' Malcolm asked pulling Ianto's chin up to get Ianto closer to him. 'I want to break you.'

Fear was something Ianto could not hide from his eyes. He looked down and his breath quickened.

'Aw, are you scared, Mr Jones?' Malcolm let go of Ianto's chin and it dropped down to Ianto's chest. 'Good, because you should be. Anyway, I need to call your boss.'

Ianto looked up. 'What?'

'You heard me. I'm calling your boss.' He took out Ianto's mobile and scrolled through the address book until he found 'Jack Harkness'. 'Ah, here we go. Call.'

The mobile rang for a few seconds before Jack answered.

'Hello?' Ianto could hear Jack's voice coming through the mobile.

'Hello, Captain Harkness! How are you?'

'Quit messing around!' growled Jack. 'Where's Ianto?'

'Now, that would be too easy. But, I could let you talk to him.' Malcolm put the mobile to Ianto's ear.

'Jack…?'

'Ianto, are you ok?' He sounded very worried.

'For now…'

'Don't worry, Ianto, we're going to come get you.'

'I know, Jack,' Ianto said. He was still worried.

Malcolm took the mobile from Ianto's ear and put it back to his own. 'Times up.'

'Don't you touch him,' threatened Jack. 'We will find you and we will get Ianto back.'

'Not before I say so, Captain Harkness. You see, I am the one in charge here. I am the one who can kill your Mr Jones. I am the one who can get away with it.'

'If you touch him, I will kill you. And don't think I can't get away with it.'

'I'd like to see you try. You see, I am a part of the government. See, I wanted to get rid of Torchwood because I found a better investment, but the others said no.'

'Who are you?'

'Like I'd tell you,' he laughed.

'Who's your better investment, then?'

'A being called Feviotah, he's an Altapha. Ever hear of them?' He signaled to one of his men and he walked off.

Ianto could hear Jack gasp. 'No, you can't work with an Altapha. All they want is to take over the Earth and enslave the human race!'

Malcolm laughed. 'I know. And I will be sitting up with the proud and few ruling it.'

'You'll be enslaved, just like everyone else if you let them come here.'

'I won't! They promised me.' The man Malcolm had signaled had come back with a big brief case. 'Ah, I have to be going now. I'll give you time to think about shutting Torchwood down and sparing Mr Jones' life or having me shut it down by force.' With that he hung up.

'Now, in the meantime, why don't we have some fun Mr Jones?' He opened the brief case and Ianto saw various sizes of needles starting from thin to very thick. Ianto gave the case a worried look and looked up at Malcolm.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

'Damn it!' Jack swore. 'Could you get a trace?'

'No,' Gwen said quietly. 'He must have something blocking it. Jack, what are we going to do?'

'Not give up. What were the sounds in the background?'

'Sounded like heavy machinery or something,' Gwen answered. 'Hold on, I recorded it.' Gwen pulled up the recording and hit play.

The pair listened to it and Jack's heart sank when he heard Ianto's scared voice say his name. They could hear the noises in the background too. It was heavy machinery and it was running so that meant it wasn't some abandoned warehouse or something.

'Alright, try and narrow down the sounds and match them to currently running factories,' Jack said. 'I'm going to make a few phone calls.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto screamed in pain as the sixth needle entered the sensitive skin on the inside of his forearm. The needle was about 1 ½ centimetres thick and each of the needles entered and exited and each one was left inside his arm. They were also coated in a sickly yellow fluid that burned and started slowly eating away at his skin. Ianto's whole right arm ached and throbbed and his throat was raw from screaming.

As the sixth needle exited, Malcolm raised his voice over Ianto's scream and said, 'Call me Master!'

Ianto's head hung forward and he was shaking terribly. He gasped for air and managed to say, 'Not…in your…wildest…dreams…' between gasps.

Malcolm slapped Ianto across the face so hard that Ianto's head snapped to the side and hung limply.

'Suit yourself.' He held up the final seventh and final needle. It was 2 ½ centimetres thick. Ianto shuddered. His arm was already bleeding a good deal and the skin around them was turning the same sickly yellow as the mysterious fluid and he didn't think this last one was going to help. Malcolm put the tip to Ianto's arm.

'W-wait!' Malcolm lifted it.

'Yes?'

'S-stop…please…'

'Then say it.'

Ianto hesitated for a moment and Malcolm shoved the needle in. Ianto screamed, the pain was so intense and Malcolm didn't wait to shove the needle through. Tears flowed down Ianto's cheeks and blood flowed down his arm as his skin bubbled. He thought he was going to pass out.

Malcolm grabbed him by the hair and forced his head up. 'Now, this can go on. You have another arm.' He slapped Ianto's left arm hard enough to leave a bright red hand print. 'And I have bigger needles.'

The same man who brought out the first brief case opened a second. Inside were seven more needles ranging from 3 to 7 centimetres. Ianto could not stop the audible gasp that passed his lips.

Malcolm smirked. 'You also have other body parts.' His hand trailed to the inside of his thigh.

'Pl-please…no…'

'No, what?'

'Master,' Ianto whispered and lowered his head in defeat.

'Ha!' Malcolm barked. 'Good boy, good boy.'

He stroked Ianto's wet cheeks. 'Was that so hard, boy?' Ianto just sat there unmoving. Malcolm slapped him.

'I expect an answer!' he shouted. 'Was that so hard?' He gave Ianto a shake at each word.

'N-no, Master,' Ianto whispered.

'Good boy,' Malcolm said with a laugh 'Now, it's time to take the needles back out.'

Ianto shook his head. 'It hurts…' He hated the edge of whining in his voice.

'Aw, it's ok,' Malcolm sneered. He took the two smallest needles and ripped them out of Ianto's skin hard and fast. It caused Ianto to yelp in pain and surprise as fresh blood and yellow pus to ooze down his arm. Malcolm continued ripping them out two at a time until he got the last one.

The last one, Malcolm toyed with. He pulled it out and pushed it back in and out and in until Ianto yelled.

'Stop! Please….Master,' Ianto added weakly.

Malcolm pulled the needle out with a sharp tug and slapped Ianto again. 'Don't raise your voice to me! Apologise!'

'S-sorry, Master…'

'Good boy,' Malcolm belittled him. He then turned to one of men. 'Take him to my bedroom.

Ianto was too tired to protest as two men cut the zipties, none too carefully, and as one picked him up over his massive shoulder like a rag doll. He was tossed onto a large bed in what looked like an office. Using more zipties the men tied Ianto's wrists to the bars that made up the decorative headboard. He could not make himself struggle and his right arm hurt too badly and was now smeared in his own sticky blood and pus. Soon, Ianto passed out.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

'Jack! I think I've found it!' Gwen called from her computer.

Jack had just hung up his phone and was heading downstairs. 'Really? And I know who took Ianto. Secretary of State for Defense Tony Malcolm,' Jack said with a smile. 'To think the Secretary of State for Defense wants to get rid of Torchwood. Well he won't win. So where's the factory?'

'It's here on the bay,' Gwen said pulling up a map of the area. 'It's right out in the open. It will be no problem to get to.'

'Alright, let's go.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto awoke to someone stroking his cheek. For only a single moment he thought of Jack but when he opened his eyes he saw Malcolm. He turned his head away as he remembered everything. He couldn't feel his arms because they had gone numb from no circulation but he could see that the blood and from his arm had gone all the way to his shoulder. What little skin he could see beneath was bubbled up and blistered. Ianto wished Jack would come for him.

'Morning, Sunshine.'

Ianto's head snapped to look at Malcolm with a glare. 'Don't ever say that again,' he said with his voice rough.

'Oh, did I hit a nerve?' Malcolm smirked. 'Well, Sunshine, I don't really care. I need you to tell me how to get into Torchwood.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack and Gwen arrived at the factory by foot incase Gwen's car was recognised. No doubt the SUV would be. Each drew their guns and went inside. It was after working hours so the place was empty. They took cautious steps as they looked around.

Gwen spotted the chair before Jack did. It had blood on it. Ianto's blood. Jack noticed Gwen stopped.

'What is it?' His eyes landed on the chair. 'Oh, God.' He looked away. 'Come on, we have to find him.'

The pair made their way back to an office. Jack silently counted to three and Gwen pushed the door open, gun sweeping the room. Jack came in behind her. It was empty except for a desk and bed. On the bed was more blood.

'Jack, they aren't here. Where could they be?'

Jack looked around. 'They've gone to the Hub!' He turned and ran from the room and the factory with Gwen hot on his heels. They raced back to the Hub leaving the note saying 'Gone back to the base,' behind.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto hated himself. Not only had he been brutally raped by Malcolm, but he had told the sadist that he would get him into Torchwood. As they walked past the coffee shop Ianto could see its door was bared shut and had yellow police tape across it. He shuddered as he thought of what had happened just hours ago.

As they arrived at the Tourist Information Centre, Ianto slowed a little, hesitating. Malcolm came up to him and whispered in his ear.

'We didn't come all this way just to stop at the door, boy,' he growled. Ianto felt the man behind him press his gun to his back. 'Open the door.'

Swallowing hard, Ianto unlocked and opened the door. The normal pleasant atmosphere of the office was gone and filled with an intense horrible feeling. He walked inside slowly and once all four men, one stayed out in the car, were inside the last closed and locked the door.

'This is it?' Malcolm growled. 'You had better not be lying. You know what happens when you disobey me.' He grabbed Ianto's right arm causing the younger man to take a sharp breath.

'I-I'm not lying Master…' Ianto said gasping. He reached behind his desk and pushed a red button and the secret door opened up in the wall. Ianto glanced at Malcolm before he led the way through the door and to the elevator.

'Good boy,' Malcolm said. 'Good boy.'

As they reached the cog wheeled door Ianto entered his code and the alarm sounded and the door rolled away. The barred door swung open to reveal the Hub.

'Excellent.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

'How do you know they went to the Hub?' Gwen shouted as they ran across the bay to the Tourist Information Centre.

Jack slowed as he came up to the door and found it locked. 'Damn it,' he swore. 'We'll have to go the other way.' He took off running again. 'I know they are here because Malcolm wants to shut us down and what better way to do that? Get us out and him inside.'

They ran across the Plas and to the water tower. As they both stood on the invisible lift Jack raised his wrist strap and hit a few buttons.

'Let's just hope we're not too late.'

Nothing happened.

Gwen looked up at Jack. 'Why aren't we going down?'

Jack was busy pressing buttons on his wrist strap. 'They've locked us out!'

'Now what are we going to do?'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto was restrained once Malcolm had him inside the Hub. The familiar feel of metal was around his wrists as the handcuffs dug into his already abused skin. He was being held by one of the large men but even then Ianto wasn't going anywhere. He was too afraid of what might happen.

The first thing Malcolm did was lock the invisible lift. How he knew about that was beyond Ianto. Then Malcolm set about each computer station and, with Ianto's password, proceeded to upload a virus to all the computers. Ianto wished there was something he could do to stop him but there was nothing.

'There!' Malcolm said excitedly. 'All done! Next step is to tell the Altapha! Let's go to my office.'

Ianto was led out through the cog wheeled door and up to the elevator and out the office front before Malcolm pushed a button on his PDA. 'Let's let the Captain see my handiwork.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Suddenly Jack was able to get the lift moving. He and Gwen were silent as they descended. They both had the feeling neither Ianto nor Malcolm would be there.

As they had predicted the Hub was empty and every computer was going haywire.

'Shit! Jack what did they do?' Gwen asked as she ran to her station and tried to access the computer. 'We're completely locked out!'

'They gave us a virus. A lovely one at that. Altapha created. Not good.' Jack said examining a computer and his wrist strap which then shorted out and stopped working. 'We can't worry about this right now though. We need to find Ianto.'

Just then his phone rang. He answered. 'Where's Ianto?'

'So demanding,' Malcolm's voice came through the phone. Gwen got closer to listen. 'I'm not telling you where the boy is, Captain. That would ruin the fun. I was just calling to see if you liked my gift?'

'Oh you're good,' Jack said. 'But I'm better. I'm not only going to get rid of this virus but I'm also going to get Ianto back and make you wish you had never messed with Torchwood.'

'Oh that's a shame,' Malcolm said. 'I do love having Mr Jones around. He's loyal, smart, does what he's told and makes an excellent fuck toy.'

This was the final straw for Jack. 'You wait until I find you,' he snarled. Gwen was terrified at how Jack sounded. 'If you lay another hand on him I will kill you.'

'Oh, hmm, well, that seems too bad since I'm sitting with him now. He's arranged in such a wonderful way. His smooth skin glistening with sweat. He is gorgeous. I know why you chose him, Jack. I think I'll take my chances with you and fuck him now. Talk to you later!'

Before he hung up, however, Jack heard Ianto scream in pain.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto screamed in pain as Malcolm entered him with no preparation and no lubricant. He was made to stand on his hands and knees, blindfolded, and naked. There was no reason for the blindfold, which made of black silk, except that it made the boy look more appealing.

After Malcolm had cum inside Ianto he pulled out. 'So, tight and warm,' he panted. He looked down at Ianto's face and could tell the boy was crying. 'That was supposed to be good for both of us. Didn't you like it?'

Ianto didn't answer as soon as Malcolm expected so he got up and grabbed a whip made of a dark flexible metal. It cracked against Ianto's back causing a strangled yell to force its way up Ianto's throat.

'Didn't you like it, boy?' Malcolm yelled.

'Y-yes, M-master…' Ianto said quickly in a hoarse whisper.

'Don't make me repeat myself again!' The whip cracked against Ianto's back again. Two red welts were forming rapidly as blood pooled to the surface. 'Now lay down on your stomach.'

Ianto moved as fast as he could, considering how much pain he was in. This was not fast enough for Malcolm. He cracked the whip again and again until Ianto was lying down.

'Put your hands around the bars,' he ordered. Ianto did as tears streamed down his face. Malcolm used handcuffs to bind the young man to the metal bars of the head board. He then moved down to Ianto's ankles and bound his ankles to the end board forcing Ianto's legs apart slightly with another pair. Malcolm moved back to the boy's head and placed a dark metal collar with an attached leash around the boy's neck. The collar locked into place seamlessly. Then man looped the flexible metal leash around the metal bars of the headboard and it locked into place on the collar. The collar couldn't be removed without first unlocking the leash from itself.

'Open your mouth,' he said gruffly. Ianto complied and a small black ball was shoved into mouth and Malcolm pushed the boy's chin up to close his mouth around it. It may have been a small ball but it was big enough to prevent Ianto from making too many sounds. A thick strap, made of the same strange material as the collar and leash, was then placed across his mouth and under his chin to keep his mouth shut and the ball in. It was locked seamlessly and tightly behind Ianto's head. 'This Altaphian steel,' the man explained, though Ianto barely heard him. 'It's indestructible.' Malcolm then pat Ianto on the head and said, 'Now be good, I have to set up the bomb in the basement in case the Captain comes,' and left him.

Ianto could hardly move and it wasn't only because of the handcuffs. He was in so much pain that even the slightest movement caused pain to shoot up his back and his arm felt like it was on fire. He wished Jack would find him.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack gave a whoop of joy as his anti-virus worked to get rid of the Altapha virus, however his wrist strap still wasn't working properly. However, he could use the computers to track Ianto down. Hopefully Malcolm was as cocky as he sounded and didn't block the call he made. It had already taken too long to get rid of the virus and Ianto's scream echoed in his head. I'm coming Ianto he thought.

Gwen let out her own yell of joy. 'I've got him! He's at his own house!'

'Let's go get Ianto,' Jack said as they left the Hub.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

They reached Malcolm's house and they didn't bother with being discrete. Jack burst in the house with his gun drawn. 'Where's Ianto?' he yelled. But Malcolm's men drew their own guns and began to fire and him and Gwen. They dove for cover and began shooting out knees and legs. Once everyone was down in the first room, Jack and Gwen were a bit more cautious as the explored the rest of the house or mansion as that's really what it was.

The pair checked every room but saw no sign of Ianto or Malcolm. This unnerved them. They came to the topmost floor and checked every room until they found a locked door. Jack shot the door open and Gwen pointed her gun into the room expecting to see Malcolm. What she did not expect to find was Ianto lying naked and bound to a large bed with large bleeding welts on his back and his arm and bloody, pus-filled mess. Jack was already in the room and Gwen followed cautiously, looking around.

'Ianto…' Jack said softly his voice was full of sadness. Ianto didn't respond until after Jack had taken off his coat and covered the young man with it and removed the blindfold. The younger man looked up at Jack and tried to say something. 'I'm going to get you out of here, Ianto. Just hold on.' Jack looked at the padlock on the gag. He tugged a bit and when Ianto whimpered he stopped.

'Jack,' Gwen said cautiously. 'Something's not right. There were only the four men downstairs and Malcolm's not anywhere.'

'Just look for a key or something to pick the locks,' Jack said examining the handcuffs and alien locks. 'I'll be right back, Ianto, ok? I promise.' Ianto barely nodded and Jack stood up looking at Gwen.

'We need to check those men downstairs. See if they anything to open these locks.'

Gwen nodded and they made their way back downstairs. The men were still there laying on the floor bleeding. Jack went to the nearest one and started checking his pockets. The man was coming around and tried to stop him but Jack pressed on his leg wound and he stopped as he screamed in agony. Finding nothing he went on to the next man. Still nothing.

'Jack,' Gwen said. 'Do you think this will work?' She came over to him with a paper clip. 'I can't find any keys. Malcolm must have them.'

'It will have to work.' Jack took it and ran back upstairs.

Ianto jumped as Jack came over to him. 'Ianto, it's ok. It's just me and Gwen,' Jack soothed. 'I'm going to pick the locks, ok?' After a few minutes, Jack finally got the lock off of the gag. He quickly took the metal straps away and carefully took the ball from Ianto's mouth. The young man coughed a bit and swallowed a few times before he could manage to speak.

'Th-there's a bomb,' he said hoarsely. 'In the basement.'

'What?' Gwen said before Jack could. She looked at Jack who was already doing a scan with a portable scanner.

'He's right,' Jack said. 'It's set to go off when I unlock the collar.' He looked back at Ianto who looked scared.

Jack looked at Gwen. 'We'll worry about that when we get that far. Sit with him,' he said as he moved to undo the handcuffs around Ianto's ankles.

Gwen squatted on the floor next to the bed. She put a gentle hand on Ianto's bruised face. 'Don't worry, love, we'll figure something out. We always do.'

Ianto shook his head slightly. 'No, Master is too smart. He's always two steps ahead.'

'Ianto…' Gwen started but Jack cut her off as he finished picking the lock to the handcuffs around Ianto's ankles.

'Did you just call Malcolm, Master?' he asked coming to stand by Gwen. The young man looked ashamed and like he didn't know what to say. 'It's ok, Ianto. Whatever Malcolm has told you, he's wrong and I'm going to prove it.' He beckoned Gwen to move so he could begin on the handcuffs.

Once the handcuffs had been removed Ianto carefully lowered his arms to the more comfortable position of resting on the pillow. Jack looked at the lock on the collar and leash. The leash locked into place and when unlocked without the key, the bomb would go off. When Jack touched the lock Ianto yelled.

'Don't!' He then instantly squeezed eyes shut and cringed. It looked as though he thought he would be hit.

'Ianto, it's alright,' Jack said gently. He gently touched Ianto's cheek. The young man pulled back from the touch. 'Malcolm's gone, Ianto. He can't hurt you anymore.'

'S-sorry…' Ianto whispered. 'Jack…just leave me…please…don't set off the bomb…you and Gwen will get hurt.'

Without looking at her Jack said, 'Gwen, I want you to go back to the Hub.'

'Jack!' she exclaimed.

'I can't die!' he said. 'And I will protect Ianto as best as I can.' Ianto looked up at Jack with a sad expression.

'Jack…'

'Gwen go! That's an order!' Jack yelled. 'We will meet you there.'

With tears in her eyes Gwen bent down and kissed Ianto's cheek and ran from the room. Jack looked at Ianto, kissed him gently and began to work on the lock. After a few painstaking minutes Jack stopped.

'I've almost got it. Are you ready?'

Ianto gave a small nod and took Jack's arm. A moment later the lock popped off.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Gwen did not make it to the Hub when she heard the explosion. She cursed and turned the SUV around to go back to the mansion. As she arrived, she gasped. The entire mansion was gone. Half of the outside wall barely stood and there were no upper floors. It was leveled. Gwen jumped out of the SUV and ran into the wreckage. Parts of the debris were still on fire but overall the explosion was very well contained.

She began to shout Jack and Ianto's names as she began to pick through the debris. After what seemed like hours, she heard someone give a choked response.

'Gwen…'

She ran toward the voice and found an arm sticking out of the debris. She pushed the debris away and saw Jack first. He had a large piece of the ceiling in his back. Carefully she pulled it out and hoped he would heal fast. She pulled him away and saw Ianto's scared face looking up at her.

'Oh thank God,' she said. He looked relatively unharmed. Jack must have thrown himself onto the younger man and protected him. She pulled him up from the wreckage and there was Jack's coat. Gwen dislodged it and put it over Ianto's shoulders. There was a loud gasping sound and Jack sat up.

'Ianto!'

'Jack, he's fine,' Gwen assured him. Jack stood up and went to Ianto and gently embraced him. It was all too much for Ianto and passed out. Jack easily picked him up and he and Gwen made their way back to the SUV. He sat in the back with Ianto in his lap and Gwen drove them silently to the hospital. Since Owen had died, they hadn't found another doctor so they had to go to the hospital more frequently than they wished.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

When Ianto awoke he was lying in a somewhat comfortable bed with a blanket pulled up to his chest. There was an IV in his left arm and his right was heavily bandaged. He could feel that his back and ribs had been bandaged as well. And he could feel someone holding his hand. Jack. Ianto didn't want to open his eyes in case this was all a dream.

'Ianto?' Jack said quietly. 'Are you awake?'

Slowly, Ianto opened his eyes and saw Jack. He smiled. 'Jack…' he said. It felt as though there was cotton in his mouth. He swallowed hard. 'Is it…really you?'

'Yeah, Ianto, it's me.' He took the young man's hand. 'I'm so glad you're awake.'

'How long have I been asleep? It seems like forever.'

'A week.'

Ianto took a deep breath. 'That long? Wow.' He looked around. There was a get well card on the bedside table. Ianto reached over and picked it up. It was from Gwen and it had picture of balloons on it and said simply "Get Well Soon" on it. But then Gwen had written, "Please wake up, Ianto. I know it might be hard to come back to this world but you need to. We need you. Especially Jack." He smiled and looked up at Jack.

'You need me?' he asked.

Jack nodded. 'Of course I do, Ianto. You mean the world to me and I don't think I could go on without you in my life so, please don't ever leave me.'

'But you will go on without me. I'll die someday and you'll still live on. You're immortal Jack.'

'I won't want to go on. I hate every minute without you. I need you in my life.'

Ianto smiled. 'Kiss me, Jack.'

Jack leaned over the young man and gently placed his lips on Ianto's. Soon the two were lost in other.

'I love you, Jack.'

'I love you too.'


End file.
